The present invention relates to heating dissipating devices, and particularly to a heating dissipating device for electronic elements, wherein one end of the heat dissipating sheet is folded to be wider and then the end is fixed to the bottom plate so that the heat dissipating ability is increased.
Current electronic devices need many high efficiency heating dissipating devices due to the operation speed increment of the electronic devices. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 1xe2x80x941, it is illustrated that the prior art heating dissipating device, where a fin device with a plurality of heat dissipating sheets is locked to a fan and a bottom at two sides. The bottom plate is used to contact with the electronic device for dissipating heat. The heat dissipating capacity is confined by the number of the fins embedded in the bottom plate and thus the more the fins, the better the heat dissipating ability. Since the sizes of the electronic devices are made more and more compact, the heating dissipating devices must have higher efficiency for dissipating heat. Thereby, it is necessary to implant heat dissipating sheets into a bottom plate as many as possible. However, this is confined by the cutting steel sheets for forming grooves on the bottom plate. The width of the steel sheet is confined. If the steel sheet for cutting the bottom plate to form grooves is too narrow, the steel piece will break. Thereby, the conventional way has a limit in embedding heat dissipating sheets to the bottom plate and thus the heating dissipating ability is confined.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a heating dissipating device for electronic elements which comprises a bottom plate and a plurality of heat dissipating sheets; the bottom plate being formed with a plurality of grooves. A lower end of each heat dissipating sheet is a folded end and the folded end is inserted into a respective groove to be fixed therein tightly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heating dissipating device for electronic elements, wherein each groove may be inclined with respect to the surface of the bottom plate and the fold end is also inclined.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a heating dissipating device for electronic elements, wherein the fold end can have different configurations so that the heat dissipating sheets con be designed with different configurations.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.